The present invention relates to vehicle bumper beams, and more particularly relates to a tubular beam constructed that is shaped for improved energy absorption and predictable collapse.
Extruded and tubular bumper beams for modern passenger vehicles are known, including ones made from aluminum. However, extruding processes and materials often require thick sections to obtain the strengths required. Improvements are desired to decrease weight while maintaining energy absorption. Further, improvements are desired to improve a consistency and predictability of energy absorption upon collapse. Still further, optimization of particular beam shapes is desired to facilitate manufacture, while accomplishing the above objectives.
Thus, a bumper system having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.